Persons such as roofers, chimney sweeps, gutter installers, and the like, are at risk of fall and injury when working on incline roofs or similar surfaces. Known solutions to protect persons and to prevent such hazards include toe boards, guardrails, and traction footwear, for example.
Gloves, generally, are known in the background art for protection of the hands, food preparation, fish cleaning and filleting, husking, and specialized sporting applications.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 730,051 issued to Scott on Jun. 2, 1903, discloses a husking glove or mitt. U.S. Pat. No. 1,243,622 issued to Nielson on Oct. 16, 1917, discloses a fisherman's glove. U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,979 issued to Kimbrell on Oct. 10, 1950, discloses a glove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,146 issued to Taylor on May 20, 1986, discloses a glove having a securing means for improved gripping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,788 issued to Hoffman on Feb. 23, 1999, discloses a grip control glove. U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,417 issued to Stagnitta on Apr. 23, 2002, discloses a food handling glove. U.S. Pat. No. 7,310,826 issued to Kishihara on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses a work glove. U.S. Pat. No. D581,127 issued to Bautista et al. on Nov. 25, 2008, discloses a fish filleting glove. U.S. Pat. No. D536,487 issued to Boribong on Feb. 6, 2007, discloses a safety glove. U.S. Pat. No. D569,578 issued to Yan on May 27, 2008, discloses a glove. U.S. Pat. No. D608,978 issued to Votel on Feb. 2, 2010, discloses an armored work glove.
The foregoing patent information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.